


meet me at blue diner // i'll take coffee and talk about nothing

by void_glitter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (im fond of reunions can you tell), One-Shot, Reunions, Self Indulgent Garbage, because i like the idea of daisy helping donald w the kids leave me ALONE), slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_glitter/pseuds/void_glitter
Summary: Daisy smiles down at him, opening her mouth to reply......When a voice she's long resigned to only hear in her dreams speaks up."Aunt Daisy, huh? What, did you and Donald finally get hitched while I was gone? I can't believe I missed it!"Daisy whips around, a crinkly paper bag clutched to the point of pain in her hands.Did she really hear that? Is she home? Is she not dead? How is she not dead?





	meet me at blue diner // i'll take coffee and talk about nothing

**Author's Note:**

> i done did it lads. i wrote something not involving webby OR lena. are you proud? cause i am
> 
> it is, though still gay
> 
> my version of daisy is a very tired and stressed hopeful journalist/reporter, and a childhood friend of della and donald. she's helped donald w the boys off and on and they're still really close. they dated for a while off and on but rn (at least in this) they're just pals. (they were also engaged in the past which is why della teases daisy about marrying him!)
> 
> also i find it so funny to talk abt don's "vacation" when We Know how thats goin'
> 
> (i'm trying to post more things i wrote For Me so this is one of Those Kinds Of Fics)
> 
> (title is from mitski's "old friend" and no it has nothing 2 do w the fic itself)

"Afternoon, Mrs. Beakley," Daisy says distractedly, holding two plastic bags on one arm and her purse on the other. She steps through the door into the Manor, eyes down on her insistently flashing phone. "How are you?"

"The same as always, Miss Duck, very busy." Beakley answers with a smile. Daisy laughs softly, before narrowing her eyes at the device in her hand. "What brings you here? I would have thought you would be at work." She closes the door behind the shorter woman as she shoves her phone deep into her purse and walks down the entry hall.

"I have today and the next two days off. I wanted a week, but Featherly is determined to work me to death." Daisy rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Even though I'm off, Featherly is blowing me up about what I have to do when I get back. Dry cleaning and papers and shopping and catering..." She sighs. Her eyes are lined darkly with exhaustion, the kind no makeup can cover up.

Dewey peeks out into the hall from the TV room, having heard Daisy's voice, and lights up at the sight of her. "Aunt Daisy!" He yells, and tears out of the room to hug her.

Daisy's exhaustion seems to melt away at the sight of her beloved honorary nephew, and she lights up as well, catching Dewey's hug as best she can with full arms, and kissing his forehead. "Hey, kiddo! How have you been? How are your brothers and Donnie?"

"I'm good, it's complicated, and Uncle Donald's on a vacation!" Dewey kisses her cheek, as is routine, and hops down from her arms. He looks like he has something to tell her, but he's promptly distracted by the bags Daisy's carrying. "What do you have in there?"

Daisy grins at him with conspiratory good humor, and ruffles his hair with her purse-holding hand. He leans into the touch greedily. "Well, I made you boys cookies, and picked up all the prescriptions." She takes his hand as they walk towards the dining room. "Where'd you guys send Donnie, anyway?"

"A cool cruise!" Dewey chirps, clinging to her hand. (He really likes being her favorite.) "He was stressed out and molting, so we sent him off to relax for a month."

"Mm, yeah, I think he texted me about that. I've been so busy, I haven't had a real conversation with him in months..." She sets her bags down on the table when they get to it, and digs through them. She takes out a little paper bag, and hands Dewey a cookie, winking at him. He winks back, and takes the cookie to devour it.

She then pulls out pharmacy bags, muttering about whose they are. "This one is for Donald... and for you, Dewey... Huey... Louie, too, yeah..." She doesn't look up from her important busywork, wanting to make sure she has everything before having her duckling companion take them to their proper places.

Dewey finishes his cookie and hugs her arm, just as she picks the last bag out. "Thank you for the cookie, Aunt Daisy." 

Daisy smiles down at him, opening her mouth to reply...

...When a voice she's long resigned to only hear in her dreams speaks up.

"' _Aunt Daisy_ ', huh? What, did you and Donald _finally_ get hitched while I was gone? I can't believe I missed it!" 

Daisy whips around, a crinkly paper bag clutched to the point of pain in her hands.

_Did I really hear that? Is she home? Is she not dead? **How** is she not dead?_

Against all known reason, Della Duck herself is standing there, in front of her, very much alive. 

She still has the same cocky set to her smile, the same twinkle in her eyes, and the same easy-going stance as she leans on the doorframe leading into the kitchen with her shoulder. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and she has one brow quirked. 

It's like she never left. 

The bag in Daisy's hands hits the floor with the terribly loud clatter of pills rattling in their bottle, and her eyes well with tears. She doesn't even know why she's crying. (It's probably the shock of seeing her best friend alive and well after a decade of accepting her death, actually.)

Della grins at her, waving one hand. "Hi, Daze." 

And Daisy nearly knocks her over with a hug, so tight she almost takes her off her feet. 

"Woahwoahwoah, hey, you're crushing me!" Della laughs, wrapping her arms around Daisy's subtly shaking shoulders. "I missed you too!" She says as sweet as she can, mistaking the shaking for sadness... and not the anger it is.

"Do you know how much stress you put us through, Della?!" Daisy half-yells, half-sobs, pulling out of the hug to grab her friend by the scarf. Della's cockiness fades in a single second, replaced by a slight tint of fear. "You disappeared for forever and we-- I-- I thought you were dead!" She tugs Della closer. "And you're back! How on Earth are you BACK?!"

Della laughs nervously. "Oh my god, I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone so angry." She tries to give Daisy her most charming smile, but the anger doesn't fade in the slightest. "Well, uh... I'm not dead, for starters. And I got stranded on the moon for a while. Talked to some aliens, they were cool. But I made it home!"

Daisy narrows her eyes at her, scrutinizing her silently. Della feels herself squirm like an impatient child. "...And I lost a leg." She adds, lifting her newly metal leg. "It's pretty neat. Turbo-- I mean, Dewey keeps calling me a cyborg."

"...You haven't changed a bit." Daisy says softly, letting go of Della's scarf to hug her again. She sniffles once. "Not a bit, Della." 

Della hugs her back. "You look good, Daisy. What've you been doing?"

"Uh-- lots of stuff, but mostly journalism work and a few internships with bigger reporters. It's... apparently way harder than I thought to get the job I want." Daisy laughs nervously as they part. "It's coming along, though." It feels so weird to be just talking to Della, like she never left, but she's been wanting that ever since she disappeared.

"And _are_ you and Donald married?" Della asks teasingly. "Or do I still have a wedding to look forward to?"

Daisy's entire face goes pink. "We're not even dating anymore," She says, as evasively as possible. "Just friends. I help him with the boys sometimes."

"Nice, that means you're single." Della shoots her finger guns. "Wanna go out?"

It takes Daisy a minute to process, before she starts giggling. "Y-yeah, sure, Della."

**Author's Note:**

> dewey in the background while daisy is pulling della's scarf: "ew gross are they gonna kiss?"
> 
> follow me on tumblr for shenanigans @transfethryduck


End file.
